fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Eater
God Eater(ゴッドイーター''Goddo Ītā'') was an Independent Guild headed by the infamous Phantom King Dante Royard. It used to operate in secret due to the Magic Council searching for Dante to enlist him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, even after he declined. However, after the enacment of the Guild Conflict Ban by the Magic Council and their subsequent hunt down by the council, Dante had enough. Thus God Eater Inc was born. Their current location is Brevia City. History Originally, God Eater was an Independent Guild comprised of some of the most dangerous & powerful mages in Earth Land. It's one and only purpose was the destruction of Zeref. The only one to have ever encountered him was the master, Dante and he barely escaped with his life. Since then, the Dark Mage has not shown himself to anyone and Dante has not been able to find a trace of the man. As such, until Zeref decided to make an appearance, God Eater would annihilate any and all Dark Guilds that would threaten Earth Land. In the beginning, they even had the support of the Magic Council who more than once had lended a hand in the guild's endevours. However, after the Tenroujima incident the council suddenly changed their minds. They enacted the Guild Confrontation Ban that forbids legal and dark guild from fighting each other. Although that did not really concern God Eater, the Magic Council tried to persuade the guild to stop their actions. When Dante inquired as to why the council would suddenly decide such an action after years of hatred and vicious discrimination to all who they considered dark guilds, the chamber was met with silence. Angry, Dante stormed out of Era, with his last words proclaiming that he would not, under any circumstances stop his actions and that no one, not even the magic council would be able to stop him, amongst various other colorful words. Ever since then, he and his guild had been pursued by the council, albeit unofficially. When the council realized they couldn't stop one of the biggest force on the continent, they began to reside to using dirty tactics. Amongst which were tipping dark guilds that were being targeted, paying off various mercenaries to ambush them and causing them various problems in their daily lives whenever they could, since the guild did not have a permanent location. Dante, beginning to get annoyed at the council's interferences and general troublemaking, set up a plan that would ensure no one would be able to stop his goals. Since Independent Guilds usually operated in secret and as such had little credibility, he decided that the best way to deal with everything was to go public. The heir of Royard began to use his family's massive wealth to invest in small and large buisnesses, land, previously owned property and even stock shares within Brevia City. Each jewel spent was carefully planned and the consequences calculated in a way as to ensure that if anything were to happen to God Eater, the business world would suffer a major blow and people's lives would be drastically affected. That way, the council wouldn't act as careless with their pursuit and accussations as they previously did. Aside from that, he would ensure the public's support. In the shadows, the former guild would perform dealings with dark guilds. Offering stupidly large amounts of jewels in exchange for a specific dark guild attacking towns and settlements. They would then ambush the guild in the town, waiting for just the right time to strike. That way, God Eater would be renowned as heroes for defending the people while discrediting the dark guilds and the council that supported the Guild Confrontation Ban. Location Members Quotes (Dante) "We are God Eater! We will- what do you mean why? Look, you know Zeref right? Yeah well, his power is insane. He's like a fucking god among men. But fuck him! We're gonna eat his ass! You know why? 'Cuz we're so damn awesome, we eat gods for breakfast. That's why!!! ...... Well, you guys can eat his ass. There's no way I'm gonna eat a man's ass. Tehee, I wouldn't mind a cute girl's ass though. Hn? Eh, Ikaruga? What are you- wai- wait a minute Ikaruga! No, don't- WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING??? '''IKARUGA!!!'''" Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Independent Guilds Category:Zikimura